vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saskia
Saskia is one of The Primordials and a very vengful werewolf. History Saskia was born pre 5,000 BC. She was one the first werewolves. She lived along side the primordial vampires and the Original Witch. To keep the world at peace and balance the Original Witch made Starrk, her brother and the leader of the primordial vampires sign a treaty. When her older sister was mysteriously murdered her brother blamed the vampires and evoked a war that would last for centuries and centuries to come. She refused to fight in the war and left to expeirence free will. Around the mid 1st century BC she met and fell in love with a human. Unknowing to that human she was a Primordial. One day she found out that her human lover had another lover. Angered she wanted to kill the man but came up with a better solution. She turned him into a werewolf and on his first full moon he killed his lover. This man descendants later became known as the Lockwood family. Physical Appearence Saskia is a gorgeous and very beautiful woman. She is a young female who is approximately 5'3 and has a slender frame. She's known for being the most beautiful woman in ancient times. There have been numerous comments about the beauty of her eyes, they seemed to draw all the men in. She has dark hair and hazel eyes. In wolf form she looks like a white timber wolf but much much larger, with orange eyes. Personality Her personality is almost similar to her brother Starrk with the exception that she is much more vengful. Saskia is hostile, cold, calculating, meticulous, aggressive, bad tempered and prideful. Abilities As one of the Primordials she is one of the most powerful werewolves in existence. All her abilities are at their peak during the full moon. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the Originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a Primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting '- They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologicaly torture someone and eventually possess them. Category:Werewolves Category:Primordial Category:Supernaturals Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Immortal